The Fatigue of Magic
by E.E94
Summary: Arthur's chores and Guies's leaches have taken thier toll on the young warlock. coupled with the Princes uncaring attitude and the nightmares and Merlin is just worn out.Will he be ok or will he fall?Not terribly original.Please R&R,Critism accepted.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Merlin.

On with the story

* * *

The Fatigue of Magic

Arthur was a prat, he said it once and he would say it again. Arthur was without a doubt a royal prat.

Nevertheless, he was a prat Merlin had to work for and protect for the good of the kingdom. Lately though that had been hard to say the least, Arthur had been relentless, and Merlin hadn't had a moments rest in days.

Arthur's laundry, Arthur's food, Arthur's horses, Arthur's bloody training.

After the Cedric incident and the assassin thing Merlin would have thought Arthur would let up a bit, but no such luck. Between Arthur's chores and Gaius's leeches, Merlin had been left thoroughly worn out.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Arthur hadn't reverted to way he was before the Guesting bite. Before that they had been almost friends and his destiny had not been so heavy but now he was just a servant. Arthur did not care if he died; he had shown that in those caves, that had hurt. Hell, even Gwen was ignoring him in favour of pining over Lancelot.

It was all starting to take its toll on the young warlock, he had barley any time to eat so his clothes hung from his already lank form. His dreams were overturned by the cackle of a raging dragon, burning his world to the ground, leaving him shaky and drained throughout the day. This combined with his ever-growing workload was making him more clumsy than usual, a fact that had not escaped the notice of the Prince.

" Honestly Merlin, if I didn't know any better I would have thought a blind man made this bed," Arthur criticised, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, sire," Came the guiet reply.

After hearing about a hundred of comments like this that morning Merlin was just too tired to care anymore.

His head was spinning. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all and he was freezing even though it was the height of summer.

"Merlin? Merlin are you even listening to me?" Arthur's voice sounded distant now.

The spinning had increased and suddenly the floor was closer than it should have been. His head hurt. Why was the world lopsided?

Before he could truly ponder this, blackness had started to conquer his vision.

"Merlin!"

He was already unconscious.

* * *

Good? Bad? please review, critism accepted.

next chapter, what Arthur thinks of Merlin's condition.


	2. Chapter 2

The story continues.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

This is from Arthurs point of view.

* * *

Merlin had been acting strangely lately, well more strange than usual anyway. He had been quieter, more withdrawn and if possible clumsier. Arthur had no idea was going on, and to be frank he did not have time for his manservant's quirks, there was simply too much going on. Between his father's orders and his other royal duties, Arthur felt the need to let off more steam than was strictly necessary. Unfortunately, one of the ways he did that was harassing Merlin.

He did have another reason to torture Merlin, other than amusement (though that was the main reason). The servant had gotten too close. They had almost become _friends!_

A prince and a servant could never be friends. Social etiquette aside, a prince's friends were always in danger and to Arthur's surprise and mortification, he simply couldn't lose Merlin.

Merlin was, despite his blatant insolence to the prince, the most loyal, caring and generally nice person you could ever meet. He had already proven to have an unhealthy obsession with saving Arthur's arse, despite danger to himself.

Arthur realised after that beast had bitten him he simply couldn't lose the one person he trusted most, he couldn't lose his best friend. Therefore, Arthur decided that instead of going through the pain of losing Merlin he would push him away instead and after the Cedric incident he had almost succeeded.

But did Arthur Pendragon learn his lesson?

No, he did not. He treated Merlin worse than ever and Merlin shouldered it all, loyal as always, no worse for wear. Or so Arthur had thought.

So when Merlin suddenly collapsed, half way through one of his rants, Arthur had been overtaken by a confused panic. What the hell was wrong with Merlin?

He had been fine a few moments ago, hadn't he?

As he picked Merlin up, intent on carrying him straight to Geius and getting some answers, three shocking realisations came to him and they in turn lead to five questions.

Merlin was far lighter than he should have been. How much had he been eating?

There were dark circles under his sunken eyes. How much had he been sleeping?

There was a fever raging behind his forehead. How did he get so sick?

Why didn't Arthur notice any of this?!

And where the hell was Merlin's neckerchief?!

* * *

The last guestion... well we were all thinking it!

The next chapters soon.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to all those who reviewed:)

now on with the chapter.

* * *

Arthur hadn't realised he had been running until he all but crashed into the physician's door, Merlin still limp in his arms

Merlin's breath was ragged, sweat beaded down his forehead and once or twice, he gave a pitiful cough, this made Arthur's panic more intense and it showed in his voice.

"Gaius! Gaius, Merlin need's help!"

Gaius himself had been looking over his books when the flustered prince had burst into his chambers; he was about to reprimand Arthur when he saw his ward, then the words died in his throat.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Lay him on the bed," he instructed, his eyes not leaving Merlin's pale face.

"We were talking and he just collapsed, he's burning up and weighs less than a child! What's wrong with him?"

"I can't be sure unless I take a look at him," Gaius was trying to sound professional but there was an undeniable tremble in his voice. Merlin was like his son and seeing him like this hurt. An hour and an examination later, the physician sighed his head in his hands.

Arthur, impatient as he was wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"So what the hell's wrong with him?"

"Merlin appears to have a simple cold, or what would have been a simple cold if he was well nourished an well slept, but he seems to not have been eating or sleeping properly. His body is exhausted. All we can do is wait till he awakens," Gaius answered warily.

His diagnoses was straightforward enough but it still left so many questions unanswered, mainly why didn't he or Gaius notice Merlin's condition decrease so rapidly? Or was it rapidly at all? How long had this been going on?

Perhaps he had been a bit harsh on his manservant lately but surly he would have noticed this, but then again when was the last time he had seen Merlin eat? Or take a break for that matter? It seemed like Merlin was always doing something for him. Always working, never saying a word of complaint. Ok with a few words of complaint (Clot pole, anyone?) but he had certainly not mentioned anything wrong with himself.

Little did Arthur know that Gaius's thoughts were mirroring his own and that was worrying enough.

So the two sat by Merlin's bedside waiting for the young warlock to wake up, so they could get some answers.

So, when Merlin started to stir, they looked up hopefully but as Merlin started to thrash weakly without opening his eyes, they realised that he was not waking up at all.

Merlin was in the grasp of a nightmare, one that they were powerless to stop.

* * *

So what did you think?

Yeah i gave merlin a cold, you thought it was going to be somthing a little more life threatening ,didnt you?

Oh well please Review all those who review the chapter's will get longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to reviewers

The italics are nightmares

* * *

_Fire._

_Fire, screaming and blood. So much blood._

_The walls of Camelot were falling and bodies lined the streets, bodies of people who he knew. Gwen was lying there amongst the dead; reaching towards him, begging for help, betrayal on her sweet face. _

_Then there was the laugh, the cackle that came from the flames._

"_Well, well, Warlock you kept your promise after all."_

_The shadows spoke to him, taunting him._

"_It's your fault, all your fault. You killed them."_

_Then the shadows became Arthur_

"_You killed__ me_._ You murdered me Merlin, now Albion will fall and it is all your fault!"_

_The fire was upon him, swallowing him, smoke was in his eyes, his lungs and the scorching heat was unbearable! He screamed, begging, but it would not stop!_

_All the while there were the voices._

"_It's your fault Merlin."_

"… _Your fault Merlin."_

"…_Fault Merlin."_

"…_Merlin."_

"Merlin!"

"Merlin! Wake up!"

He was being shaken. The burning was still there but it was far less intense. He was in a bed. How did he get here? Was that Arthur's voice? No it couldn't be.

"Merlin you have to wake up, you're having a nightmare."

That was Gaius; he must be in his chambers. How did he get here? What happened?

Reluctantly, Merlin opened his eyes to be greeted by the two worried looking faces of Gaius and Arthur. He felt heavy, dizzy and above all else, blatantly confused. He tried to get up but was pushed gently back down into the bed.

"Arthur, could you get some water?" The physician asked noting the heat still emanating from his charge.

The prince just nodded sharply, gave Merlin a concerned glance and left.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked wearily, his voice not quite working, as it should.

"You're ill Merlin, you collapsed. I told Arthur it was a cold, however it's somewhat more serious. It seems that when you were partly possessed by Sigan, he left some of his energy in you." Seeing the alarmed look on Merlin's face, he continued quickly.

"Not enough to influence you, but just enough to have an effect on your body, culminating in your illness and probably your nightmares, you will recover soon but before that, I would like some answers." He gave Merlin a stern look but before he could ask, Arthur had entered the room again, bucket in hand.

Gaius placed a rag into the water, and then laid that on Merlin's brow.

"Now Merlin, tell me. Why didn't you inform me of your nightmares, or that you weren't feeling well?" Gaius inquired gently

"And why haven't you been eating?" Arthur all but bellowed.

Before Merlin had a chance to stammer out an answer, the chamber doors opened revealing a servant.

"Prince Arthur, the King requests your presence immediately, sire. There's been a disturbance in the lower town, sire, he says its urgent." He then bowed and scurried off.

After growling angrily and glaring at the stunned Merlin, Arthur stormed away.

Gaius stared at Merlin.

"Well, I'm waiting."

* * *

Ok it wasnt a cold, but Gaius couldnt say about Sigan in front of Arthur.

What is the disturbance in the lower town? you'll find out next chapter.

please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to all my reader's.

On with the Chap, Merlin shall now explain.

* * *

"Well, I'm waiting."

Merlin shifted, yes not really meeting Gaius's eyes. He didn't say anything for a while, just sat there staring at the ceiling. Gaius was about to ask again when;

"I just got so tired. It all just sort of piled up, duties, errands, my so-called destiny and then these nightmares. It felt like if I slowed down or stopped I would just fall. You were so busy. I couldn't bother you and Arthur doesn't even care, I'm just his servant," He said, his voice horse.

At the end of this explanation, Gaius sighed. To see Merlin like this; so fragile and hurt, upset him greatly for he knew it was partly his fault for not noticing sooner, He was a physician for gods sake.

"Merlin, I am sorry I should have seen this and put a stop to it, before things got this far. However, I want you to know that you can come to me for anything; you do not always have to deal with everything alone, and Arthur care's for you a great deal, you are far more than a servant to him, you are a friend," Gaius said this with complete honesty.

Remembering the look on the Prince's face when he had burst through the doors Merlin in his arms. A person did not look that distraught for only a servant.

Still Merlin did not look at him, he seemed to be pondering Gaius's words carefully, but soon however, Gaius gave him a foul smelling liquid that was sending him into a deep, supposedly nightmare free sleep.

(With Arthur)

The Prince couldn't be more annoyed, just when Merlin was about to spill what was going on, he was called away. How was he going to focus on a council meeting when his friend was so laid up? Wait no Merlin was not his friend! Defiantly not, he was just a stupid servant that collapsed from a cold. Arthur snorted, who collapses from a cold?

Yeah, Merlin was just a servant! So why did seeing him so weak and fragile, bother Arthur so much?

He was still trying to work this out when he came to the council chamber.

There was his father, talking franticly with some of his council, they looked up as he entered.

"Ah Arthur, there has been some suspicious deaths in the lower town, I suspect sorcery I need you and the knights to investigate, immediately," said Uthur, getting straight to the point.

Arthur was about to protest; he needed to get back to Merlin, but the stony look on his father's face silenced him.

"What makes you believe sorcery is behind this?" Arthur asked, for his father blamed almost everything on magic.

" All the victims body's were burned to a crisp but there was no sign of a fire."

* * *

Sorry its so short, it was very hard to write.

Magical Fire victims, that is somewhat worrisome isnt it?

please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, another chapter! This story has sort of taken a life of its own,it was ment to be shorter, and only about Merlin's and arthur's relationship, its sort of grown.

anyway thanks again for the reviews, on with the chap.

* * *

Gaius was worried to say the least. Merlin had slipped into a sleep a while ago from the medicine he had given him, but the solution should have also calmed his charged fever, but as the physician pressed his hand against Merlin's brow he felt a searing heat. He had thought that if Merlin got some rest his body would start to heal, however as he slept Merlin's health had taken a surprising turn for the worse. He was shaking in his sleep, his fever raged and every so often, he gave a weak cough. Gaius was monitoring him carefully, trying to quell his growing unease. He was cooking a broth for when Merlin woke, lord knew the boy needed some food, when a cry came from the bed.

"No, Arthur! I didn't, No! Help!Merlin sobbed, thrashing in the bed, sending the blankets to the floor.

This was impossible! His sleep remedies had never failed before! Then why was Merlin suffering now? Gaius tried to wake him from the drug-induced sleep that he had hoped would give him respite, but soon realised he could not. Merlin was trapped in the land of tormented dreams.

Suddenly Merlin became as still as the dead, from screaming to silent.

Gaius quickly took his ward's pulse to make sure he was still living, finding a weak beat; he breathed a sigh of relief that was cut short.

Merlin's eyes were open and they were glowing a smouldering gold.

(With Arthur)

Well his father wasn't lying that was for sure. All the victims' flesh had been burned clean off but their bones were left untouched by the flames, as were the rest of their homes. Fire victims without the fire.

Arthur was torn; he wanted to return to Merlin to make sure his friend…No! his servant dammit, was ok. Nevertheless, it was his duty to make sure that whatever or whoever had killed these people was caught.

"Prince Arthur, Sire we found something", Sir Cain said, beckoning him towards another room of one of the victim's cottage. When he saw what the knight had been referring to, he gasped,

"We must find who did this," he ordered

His thoughts no longer on Merlin, he swept from the cottage pondering the word surrounded in runes, burnt into the wall, this was magic for sure, but what did in mean?

That word gave him a feeling of unexplained dread, just the word:

_Emrys_

* * *

_Well that is daunting._

_Good? Bad? please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all reviewers, you guys are great motivation!:)

On with the chap.

* * *

What was going on?

Flames engulfed Merlin. Cruel, excruciating flames. His very soul felt like it was being burned away. Then suddenly nothing. No flames, no pain, no nothing. It was as if he didn't exist at all and that terrified him far more than the fire. After an eternity, something started to appear from the nothingness. A black room, lit only by the flicker of candlelight, in its centre stood a cloaked figure, a woman. She was drawing runes onto the room's floor, muttering in a language Merlin couldn't understand. Who was she? What was she doing?

"Come to me Emrys," She spoke, shocking him out of his questioning. She knew the name, the druid boy had once said was his. Unease was creeping through his veins.

She began to chant again, pulling a mirror from the folds of her cloak. Staring at it intently, she called again.

"Come to me Emrys, come from the flames, come from the shadows, come to me!"

With this final cry, flames erupted from the mirrors face

Then there was nothing again.

The sorceress smirked and removed her hood.

There in the mirror rested the image of a boy. Her laugh echoed around the room, really so much power in such a weak form, he was falling into the inferno and Camelot would soon follow.

(With Gaius)

Merlin's eyes had stopped gleaming. This should have relieved Gaius of some worry but it did just the opposite. Merlin's eyes seemed empty, as if his soul wasn't there.

Even though he sensed the futility of his actions, Gaius gently wiped Merlin's forehead and hoped.

(With Arthur)

The citizens of Camelot were in panic; there had been more deaths, all over the town, no distinction between, rich and poor, men and woman or young and old. All the deaths had occurred just before the knights and Prince Arthur had appeared, it seemed as if the killer was always one step ahead. Taunting them.

The blazes themselves seemed to be getting more violent from victim to victim, the last one's bones had been nothing but ash, and there was always that word burnt into the walls.

Emrys

There had been no deaths in the castle however which had lead his father to believe the sorcerer(s) was hiding right under their noses so Arthur ordered his knights to search the castle. So far, there had been no such luck, even though for once everyone in the castle was cooperating, for they were all scared for themselves and their loved ones. Hell, even Morgana agreed to help him as much as she could. Morgana!

Even though finding the killer was important, thoughts of Merlin could not kept at bay, Arthur was struggling without his manservant, he'd never realised how much Merlin did for him, though now he had begun to question how much overwork had caused Merlin to get sick in the first place.

Arthur knew that he could not fully focus on the task ahead with that shadow over him. So, he had asked Morgana and Gwen to watch Merlin and make sure he was being looked after, not that he didn't trust Gaius, and both were happy to comply.

Having satisfied himself that everything that could be done for Merlin was being done Arthur felt more prepared to fight the evil force that was plaguing his kingdom.

After all, he had faced many threats and he always came out all right, so why did it feel so bad that Merlin wasn't there this time?

Surely that wouldn't make that much of a difference?

* * *

Yeah thats what you think Arthur...

This chapter was very hard to write.

So please review!Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Thanks again fot reviews:)

The dragon is Here!

On with the chap

* * *

When night fell and Merlin was still motionless, Gaius was moved to do something he hoped he would never have to do again.

Leaving Merlin in the care of Gwen and Morgana. Gaius headed below the castle to face the Great Dragon.

"So you have finally come to seek my council," the dragon's response to his visit confused Gaius and did nothing to lessen his sense of foreboding. If the Dragon wasn't trying to make him feel guilty for past mistakes the situation was more serious than he had first thought.

"What is wrong with Merlin?" Gaius asked trying to keep his voice free of worry.

"The warlock is falling. When Sigan's energy passed through him, it left his body weak and his magic flaring. Yours and Arthur's treatment of him did not help," So, the Dragon was going to make him feel guilty.

"I know this" Gaius tried to say but was quickly interrupted.

"No you do not! When Merlin became weak, a sorceress, a druid woman, came to know that the power that defeated Sigan was weakening. Using that knowledge, she has separated Merlin's frail body and his spirit," The dragon stopped, bowing his head

"She is using his power. If Arthur cannot defeat her Camelot will burn."

"What she has taken his soul? How can it be returned?" Gaius asked, now openly scared.

"The only way to return his magic is for the object used to bind it is destroyed, during that time his body will get weaker and weaker and if it is not returned in time, Merlin will die."

(With Arthur)

Arthur was patrolling through the dungeons of the castle, when a whisper behind him made him turn.

"_Arthur,_" It said.

Turning he came to face a ball of light floating eerily in midair.

He recognised it at once. It was the light that had saved him in the caves of Ballor.

It started to float away down into the depths of the castle.

Arthur followed it, walking after it into the darkness.

* * *

Poor Merlin

Good? Bad? please review


	9. Chapter 9

Here is Chapter 9, A little late sorry.

* * *

The light lead Arthur under the castle, to a chamber filled with candles.

Runes were drawn out onto the floor. He knew them at once, they were the ones burnt around the word in the victim's homes. It seemed like the light had brought him to the killer's lair.

A laugh made him spin round brandishing his sword.

"So the brave prince Arthur has arrived to stop me, oh what ever shall I do now?" A voice mocked from the shadows, a cloaked figure walked forward.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked boldly.

"What predictable questions, but if you really want to know I am but a simple sorceress and I want to watch Camelot burn, one person at a time, just as your father did to my people!" She had gone from mocking to being enraged in less than a minute, muttering a curse Arthur flew backwards into a wall, sword slipping from his grasp clattering away.

"Oh I have wanted this for so long and all that was stopping me was Emrys!" She continued to rant, noting the shock on Arthur's face at the mention of that name.

"Yes Emrys, he always saved you, protected this pathetic kingdom, turning against his own kind. He could have destroyed this land with his powers and yet he chose to strengthen this land. But now I have his powers at my will!"

Fire suddenly blazed at her feet, as she laughed.

"To think once you had the most powerful sorcerer in this land to protect you and you didn't even know," She smirked stepping towards him through the fire.

" Oh well that doesn't matter now, because you Arthur Pendragon are going to die!"

* * *

Arthur's in trouble!

Please review!

sorry its so short.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Here is Chapter ten, Wow this story is longer than expected!

How will Arthur get out of this one?

* * *

Arthur dodged quickly, still reeling from his blow to the wall, the fire almost catching his legs.

This woman did not make sense, well she made it quite clear that she wanted to kill him, but other than that, she had just confused Arthur. This Emrys was a sorcerer who had _protected_ him and now she had stolen his powers and was using them to kill and burn Camelot? Yup, no sense what so ever?

Weren't all sorcerers' evil? Moreover, if this Emrys was protecting him why didn't he know about it before?

Another curse, another flash of fire and Arthur's brain banished thoughts of Emrys and focused on trying to stay alive.

"You can run and dodge as much as you like dear Prince but it will be in vain. You will die," She laughed cruelly.

Suddenly she stopped a look of shock spreading across her face. She grasped at her cloak pulling out a glowing mirror. Arthur stared at it, he felt its energy pulling at him, it felt oddly familiar.

"No, No this is impossible! Your power is sealed! NO!." The sorceress screeched

Arthur took his chance while she was distracted and did the only thing that he could think of. He ran forward, swung his sword down and smashed the mirror.

Light exploded from the shards rippling through him yet leaving his flesh untouched, shielding his eyes, he heard the screams of the sorceress.

Then suddenly nothing, the light was gone, and so was she. Arthur was standing in an empty chamber. The fires had been put out and Arthur knew that Camelot would never face her blazing fury again.

Arthur knew he had been saved, and vowing never to tell his father the truth of his magical protector, left muttering three words.

"Thank you, Emrys"

(With Gaius)

Gaius was sitting by his wards bed, staring at his ward, contemplating the Dragons words, when a jolt passed through him, but passed in an instant.

Then from the bed, a groan shocked him out of his reverie

Merlin was awake.

* * *

Yay, He's alive.

Arthur thanks Emrys, so he thanks Merlin! even if he doesnt know it.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow final chapter! Im sad its over.

Thanks to all the readers who've stuck with the story and of course the reviewers, you guys were great motivation!

Well on with the Chapter!

* * *

Though Merlin was awake he was certainly not being allowed out of bed, Gaius was pretending not to fuss over him, watching him to make sure he ate, pushing him back into the bed every time he even moved, mopping his brow every now and then even if his fever was almost nonexistent. Gwen was worse, nearly never leaving, crying and telling him she was so sorry she hadn't noticed, even Morgana had come to see him. The only person who had yet to appear was Arthur.

Gaius had told him what had happened, about the sorceress and the fires. The thought of someone stealing his soul terrified him, what was worse was the knowledge that someone had used his magic to kill innocent people. Gaius had told him sternly that it was not his fault, but still there was that nagging that wouldn't go away.

On the third day after Merlin had collapsed, Gaius had left him on his own to sort out a case of food poisoning. He felt so useless just laying in bed, so he decided to clean up a bit but as he was just about to put his feet onto the cold stone floor, a voice behind him made him freeze.

"And what do you think _your_ doing?"

It was Arthur.

"I thought Gaius had ordered you to stay in bed?" the concern in Arthur's voice confused Merlin slightly.

Arthur didn't wait for an answer, just came straight in and pushed Merlin back down, he had a strange look on his face like he was battling with himself, finally after a few minutes he spoke;

"Merlin, I wanted apologise, I treated you badly and now I'm sorry." He said this quickly never quite meeting Merlin's eye.

The warlock himself was shocked to say the least, bit after a moment burst into a brilliant grin.

"Wow an apology from the great Prince Arthur, I'm honoured," He laughed.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

Arthur pretended to be insulted, but he was just happy his friend was getting back to normal, because that was what was Merlin was. His friend.

There was no point in denying it, the clumsy servant was his friend, his best friend, and if there was one thing, these last couple of days had taught him, it was to pay attention. Whether it was to his manservant's well being or to possible magical protectors.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was suddenly quiet, almost sad.

"Yeah Merlin?" He answered, wondering what was wrong.

"Gaius told me what happened, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you," Merlin said, there was an extra tinge to his voice, but Arthur decided to not question.

"Its not your fault Merlin, and I did have help," Arthur replied quickly.

"Really, from who?"

" A sorcerer," Arthur almost whispered.

Looking up he saw a stunned look spread over Merlin's face.

"A sorcerer?" Merlin was obviously in a state of shock.

"A sorcerer called Emrys."

Merlin couldn't have actually been more shocked, but as Arthur finished his tale of the shattering mirror and the blast of magic that had saved him, he couldn't help but smile.

He had helped Arthur after all, even if the Prince himself didn't know it.

"Merlin what are you grinning at?"

"Nothing, Arthur, absolutely nothing."

* * *

Its over!

Arthur and merlin make an interesting friendship.

Good? Bad? please review

Special thanks to:

**Loopstagirl,Crayonspink,Animelover237,Minilafee,Crystalbeast onyx scorpion, unicorndiva,GemmaUzumaki, Catindahat,arthursgurl, ebony night and Hallormen! **

You guys Rock!


End file.
